


The Gift

by Decaykid



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: "I see a lot of things pass through here. Most I want to keep for myself, others I know are of great value and will give me monetary gain, yes, but sometimes... sometimes there are things that make the perfect gift." He says, gaze falling to land on Thor.





	The Gift

"So you're telling me the only way we can win is if we have some magical space canon?"

"Light canon." Dr. Strange corrects.

"And just how exactly do you expect for us to get our hands on one of those?" Tony Stark counters.

"Not 'one of', 'the.' " Upon being met with various degrees of confused expressions, Dr. Strange elaborates. "The species responsible for the invention and manufacturing of the light canon went extinct light years ago. Rumor has it that one of the canons still exists out there, with stories of it being spotted as recently as a few hundred years ago."

"Oh great. That's just fantastic. You want us to put all our precious time and effort into some intergalactic search for some magical space weapon that might not even exist? That's a complete waste, Strange! We should just make do with what we've got right here!"

Peter Quill and Gamora share a look before Gamora speaks.

"We might know a guy."

 

 

 

Deep within the heart of Knowhere, a circle comprised of glowing golden sparks seemingly cuts its way through the air before the space between gives way to reveal Gamora, followed by Peter Quill, stepping through the portal and into The Collector's museum.

"Tivan?" Gamora calls out. "Tivan. Sorry to-"

"I've been expecting you." Taneleer Tivan drawls as he rounds the corner of one of his displays.

"Was that entrance cooler in your head? Cause it's actually pretty creepy."

"Stark." Dr. Strange scolds. "Show some respect. He's an Elder of the Universe!"

"So? What's that mean? He gets a discount at the Intergalactic House of Pancakes?"

Everyone in the room, including Taneleer, are leveling glares ranging from mild annoyance to barely restrained anger at Tony Stark.

"Gamora." Taneleer says as he comes to a stop in front of her. "You come seeking to use one of my artifacts."

"Tivan, it's of the utmost-"

"Ah-ah!" He says, placing his finger to her lips to Peter Quill's displeasement. "I know."

He removes his finger before turning around and begins slowly walking away from her, observing each display a he walks past the glass encasements.

"It seems like every time you come here, you leave with more than I'm willing to bargain." He speaks each syllable slow and meticulously.

He stops to rock on his feet from heel to toe.

"You remind me of my brother, in a way." He says, giving her a small. fond smile over his shoulder.

He turns back around and stops once again before Gamora.

"I will give you what you desire, but only if you give something in return."

Peter Quill, fearing it's Gamora that Taneleer wants opens his mouth to protest, but Gamora speaks before he can make a sound.

"Yes. Of course. We have a whole arsenal of weapons. You name it, it's yours."

Taneleer clicks his tongue in the way one calls a cat.

"My terms." He says sternly. "We trade for value."

There's just a moment of hesitation before Gamora speaks.

"What would you like in exchange for your light canon, Tivan?"

Peter Quill nervously reaches for Gamora's hand, but Taneleer's eyes go beyond Peter and Gamora, past Tony and into the portal, further than Dr. Strange who is holding the gateway open and Peter Parker, who is standing beside him, watching the scene unfold before him with fascinated curiosity.

"The Asgardian."

Peter Quill, Gamora, Tony Stark, Dr. Strange and Peter Parker all turn to look at Thor.

"Listen, you don't gotta do this if you don't want to, Thor. We can always find another way."

"No, it's okay." Thor says, stepping around Peter Parker and Dr. Strange to walk through the portal. "I accept."

Taneleer, with his forefinger and thumb on his chin, nods satisfactorily.

"Then we have a deal."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You said we were trading for value. Why do you see Thor as equal to your space gun or whatever?"

"Collateral." Taneleer replies simply to Tony Stark.

"Look, I know your shit's been fucked before," Peter Quill says, "but none of that had to do with any of us. No one knew that Catalina-"

"- Carina."

"- Carina was going to grab the stone. And Thanos was going after you one way or the other."

"Perhaps," Taneleer concedes, "but this way I'll have a better chance of getting my artifact back. And if not," he stops to move his gaze up and down Thor's impressive physique,

"I'm certain I would get paid handsomely for a god-king."

"Just don't do anything weird to him. He better not be all Frankensteined when we come back." Tony Stark warns.

"Return my artifact in the same condition you receive it in and you will have nothing to worry about."

 

 

 

"I apologize." Taneleer says as he holds a glass door to one of his larger containment spaces open for Thor. "I do not have any actual rooms here and I do not trust the locals to let you roam about."

"Do you not have your own quarters?" Thor asks as he hesitantly steps into the glass room.

"No, I do not. I do not require sleep and my museum is my personal space."

"You don't sleep?" Thor asks in astonishment as Taneleer closes the glass door from the outside.

"Occasionally I partake in a nap, but only when I can spare the loss of time."

"Do you enjoy it?" Thor asks conversationally because it looks like Taneleer is about to walk away and Thor doesn't want to be left alone here.

"It's the closest I can come to death." Taneleer says cryptically, and then he's walking away before Thor can say anything else.

 

 

 

"Collector?" Thor asks as he taps on the glass with his fingertip.

"Collectooooooooor." He tries again, this time knocking on the glass with his fore and middle knuckles.

"Yes?" Taneleer says a moment later as he rounds the corner of Thor's display, hands clasped behind his back and looking mildly annoyed.

"Hi. I just wanted to clarify something with you."

While Taneleer makes no verbal response he does look at Thor expectantly.

"I'm not being held hostage here, right? Like I'm not part of your collection?"

"You're nothing more than insurance, Asgardian."

"Okay. Good. Because that... specimen-" Thor motions with his head to the display above and to the left of him that's holding an extraterrestrial donned in robes with no discernible features, "- keeps telling me I am, and I just wanted to make sure I wasn't."

"Pay no attention to the creatures in my possession." Taneleer says. "They're simply trying to entertain themselves and you're only fueling them."

"Right." Thor says, feeling the tension fade between his shoulders.

 

 

 

Some short time later, a feminine looking humanoid comes to Thor's glass room to offer him food and alcohol. Once full and content, he decides to lay down on the room's bed and relax for a bit. As he feels himself dosing off, Taneleer approaches his encasement once more.

"Odinson," he greets as he comes to a stop a healthy distance from the glass, "what do you know of me?"

"Just what I heard from my father, which wasn't much." Thor says as he shifts to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Which is?"

"He'd done business with you in the past. He thought you were... eccentric, a madman, but respected you in a way, for your resources, even if he didn't agree with how you acquire it."

"Ah, yes. My beautiful and prized collection. There's none other like it in the universe."

"So I've heard."

Taneleer smiles at this and begins to pace the length of Thor's makeshift room.

"Some have told me I have a bit of a hoarding problem, but maybe you'd be surprised to learn that not everything that passes through my hands is for my collection."

"I don't think it's that surprising. You are a business man of sorts, after all."

"Yes, I suppose, I care little for money though. It's just something that comes with the hobby, and my age."

Taneleer stops pacing and looks whimsically off into the distance.

"I see a lot of things pass through here. Most I want to keep for myself, others I know are of great value and will give me monetary gain, yes, but sometimes... sometimes there are things that make the perfect gift." He says, gaze falling to land on Thor.

There's a noise in the distance followed by, "Tan darling, where are you?"

Thor watches as Taneleer's expression lights up as he smiles.

"He's here." He says, voice almost singsongy despite the monotone, and then he's gone.

Thor does his best to drown out the sounds of chirps, gurgles and dripping as he tries his best to overhear the conversation.

"I'm so glad you could make it."

"Brother you know I enjoy our visits, but why must you insist on inviting me to this place? It's dreadful!"

"Like it's any different than you glorified sex pit colosseum."

"This place is lawless... my what?"

Thor frowns. That voice sounds familiar, but he can't quite place it.

"I would not have called you here if I did not think it would be worth your while."

Thor can hear footfalls approaching. He gets to his feet and walks to the edge of the glass to try and get a better look.

"I have a gift for you."

As Taneleer and his guest round the corner of the neighboring display, Thor can't decide what's more terrifying: the gleeful expression on The Collector's face or the return of Sakaar's tyrant, The Grandmaster, in the flesh and mere feet from Thor.

"Oh my Eternity." En Dwi Gast places a hand on his chest. "Sparkles, is that you?"

Taneleer's expression falls immediately and he looks at En with a mix of disbelief and confusion.

"Did you just refer to the King of Asgard as 'Sparkles' ?"

En looks from Thor to Taneleer to Thor to Taneleer in rapid succession.

"H-H How did you-?"

Taneleer's smile returns.

"The Fates work in mysterious ways." Taneleer clasps his hands behind his back. "An opportunity presented itself to me and I took it."

"What are you talking about?" Thor says, voice muffled through the glass, "my friends and I came to you seeking help!"

"You literally walked right into this." Taneleer says, giving Thor a disapproving look. :Right through the Magic Worker's portal."

En walks up to the glass to marvel at the God of Thunder. Slowly his gaze works up and down the king's body and he smiles in a way that puts Thor's stomach in knots.

"Oh Tan," En says, turning from the glass he approaches his brother to place his hands on either side of Taneleer's face. Thor watches in horror as En leans in to kiss Taneleer, not with a chaste kiss, but one that almost instantly turns open mouthed the moment their lips come into contact. En breaks the intimate kiss a moment later.

"Tan, I... I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"I can think of a few ways." Taneleer says, voice almost shy but earnest.

En hums pleasantly.

"It has been a while."

Thor feels like he's watching a disaster unfold before him in slow motion, and he can't bring himself to look away.

Taneleer gently threads his fingers through En's hair as En sinks to his knees, trailing his hands down Taneleer's clothed physique as he does so; fingertips ghost his torso and abdomen, palms meet his waist, move to his inner thighs and work their way back up to cup Taneleer's dick through his pants. En leans forward, traces the soft bulge with his tongue then looks up to meet Taneleer's gaze with a lewd smile. En's hands move closer together, he gives Taneleer a gentle squeeze before placing his lips just above the space where his thumbs meet to give a teasing kiss. He open his mouth once again, lips trail the front seem of Taneleer's pants and lets out a flirty moan, knowing what effect the vibrations of sound have at this proximity. En's lips curl upwards and he teases the fabric with his teeth, all the while Taneleer gently strokes En's grey hair. Placing one last, lingering kiss between his fingers, En finally makes work on the fasteners of Taneleer's pants to free his dick.

"Ohhh." En coos arousingly, placing the fingertips of one had at the base of Taneleer's cock while the thumb of his opposite hand lightly strokes the underside of his shaft. "It has been too long. We should make the best of it, hmmmm?"

As he hums the end of his sentence, he brings his lips to the head of Taneleer's cock. His lips part and he only takes the first inch in to give Taneleer a teasing flick with his tongue before he's pulling him out. He doesn't break their gaze as he lifts his cock to place kisses down the underside of his shaft before he gives a broad lick back up again. En takes him into his mouth a little deeper this time, uses his lips to push his foreskin back and lets his tongue work over the sensitive head. He slides Taneleer's dick out of his mouth with a wet pop before bringing the tip back against his smiling lips. Fingers that have been gently stroking En's hair are starting to rake against his scalp. Instead of taking his dick back into his mouth, En teasingly draws the head down his bottom lip to trace the blue line down his chin and moves it back up again.

"You are such a tease." Taneleer draws in his monotone as En follows along the line of his lip with Taneleer's head.  
En chuckles as he parts his lips.

"Maybe I just wanna feel you." He says, lips moving against sensitive flesh as he speaks. Then he suddenly swallows Taneleer down until his lips meet the forefinger of the hand that's loosely holding the base of his cock. En slowly moves his face away until just the tip of Taneleer's dick is between his lips, then he's taking him back into the moist warmth of his mouth. After a few experimental movements, En easily finds a comfortable pace as his head bobs in a rhythmic pattern and he begins moaning enthusiastically around the cock in his mouth. As Taneleer tugs encouragingly on En's hair, En uses his free hand to stroke himself through his robes; he can feel Taneleer becoming aroused, his cock now pushing against the roof of his mouth and throat as En continues his oral ministrations. Not wanting to have all their fun at once, En lets Taneleer's cock spring from his mouth with a wet pop and he smiles at his work as he admires Taneleer's erection.

"Now what?" Taneleer asks, voice thin, aroused and impatient. He gets no verbal reply, instead En wraps his arms around Taneleer's legs just below his ass and lifts him as En gets to his feet. Taneleer quickly grasps En's shoulders to steady himself and he realizes anxiously what En means to do.

"No, no, no." Taneleer says as En walks towards the display that currently houses Thor. "Not the glass!"

_Thud._

Taneleer softly whimpers as his head, shoulders and back are pressed against the encasement.

"Now, now," En tenderly coos, "it's mine now, isn't it?"

Taneleer doesn't bother to answer as En's fingers find the hem of Taneleer's pants and they work together to pull the fabric down his thighs and past his knees. Once the clothing is bunched around Taneleer's calves, En places his hands behind Taneleer's knees and using the glass to hold Taneleer up, moves Taneleer's legs up and over En's head so that Taneleer's knees now rest on En's shoulders.

"Mmmmm," En hums, "much better."

En teases Taneleer's asshole before sliding one, then two fingers in and as he begins to gently work Taneleer open, En uses his free hand to continue his masturbation through his robes. Taneleer tries his best to be patient and hold still as he waits for En but he can't fight the involuntary buck of his hips as he tries to fuck himself on En's fingers. Taneleer's unabashed lust earns him a throaty chuckle from En and he works a third finger into him.

"En." Taneleer grunts impatiently, his fingers feel good but it's not enough. He needs to be filled, needs friction against his cock, he needs some kind of release dammit. All of En's teasing touches and slow movements are slowly pulling him taught, his body feels like a tension loaded spring and he's ready to break.

"Don't tell me you're already unraveling, darling. The fun hasn't even started yet." En's voice has lost its flirting tone, now husky with arousal and want at his self ministrations and the sight of his brother becoming more disheveled and desperate with each passing second. 

"Tell me, love, tell me how much you need it."

"Fuck me, En." Taneleer begs. "Please, fill me and fuck me. Fuck me, please. I need you inside me, please, En please."

"So naughty." En says lewdly. He teases Taneleer's entrance with the tip of his cock and as Taneleer tries to thrust himself down En's length, En angles his hips to Taneleer only manages to get En's tip in unless he risks sliding down the glass to chase after En.

"En," Taneleer whines, "please, I need you to fuck me. Only you can work me up like this now, please, finish what you started. Finish me."

Thor's grateful for the Collector's cloak. He can't see much, besides Taneleer's arms and his fingers futilely attempting to grasp at the glass behind him, and the Grandmaster's legs. But the guttural noises that Taneleer makes as En finally fucks in and out of him, body bouncing with the movement, more than inform him of what the brothers are doing. The sounds gather right in Thor's lower abdomen in a pool of warmth of slowly mounting tension, and much to his horror he's not the only one effected by the Elder's exhibitionistic show; all around him creatures and specimens are groaning and howling and chirping as they get off on the sexual display before them, some by self stimulating, others by rutting against the glass or limited furniture provided in the living spaces. As the eclectic blend of noises crescendos, Thor can't help but feel like he's in some sort of erotic fever wet dream.

"Fu-uck, yes, there, yes, yes!" Taneleer encourages as pleasure radiates through him with each thrust. He aches to touch En, to show his appreciation by pulling on his hair, biting at his lips. He aches to touch himself, to have his strokes fall in time to the pace En has set, but he's scared to move his arms from the glass.

"You're so good for me Tan, so good." En praises. "I forgot how, uh, enthusiastic your... audience can be."

Taneleer gasps as En hits a particularly pleasurable spot. En decides to chase it and pauses to resituate Taneleer so that his weight is shifted to the back of his thighs where they're pressed against En's chest, and shoulders where they meet the glass. Slowly he starts thrusting again but quickly falls back into pace. Enjoying the new angle, Taneleer begins spewing expletives across different languages; some ancient, some dead, some forgotten, some Thor recognizes and can pick out.

"You're got such a dirty, dirty mouth Tan." En huffs breathlessly, he can feel his climax is nearing.

"Harder." Taneleer pleads.

En leans into his thighs, takes a hold oh his hips and fucks him with complete abandon. Faster and tighter the tension coils until it's spilling hot deep inside Taneleer. En leans his head forward against Taneleer's chest and as he continues to slowly fuck into Taneleer as the last dying waves of his orgasm tremble through him, he kisses what he can reach of Taneleer's neck and what's not obstructed by his collar.

"That was good." En says, once he thinks he can manage words and a lazy though satisfied smile tugs at his lips.

"Speak... for yourself." Taneleer grunts and En is more than well aware of the throbbing erection caught between the two of them. Slowly En slides out of Taneleer and after resituating both himself and his robes, he hoists Taneleer up even high so that his thighs now rest on En's shoulders.

"What are you-"

"Shh, shh, shhh. Just enjoy."

They end the way they begin, with En swallowing Taneleer down. With his back now fully pressed against the glass behind him, Taneleer dares to reach down ad thread his fingers in En's damp locks of hair. Unlike the first time, En doesn't flirt or tease and immediately sets to work, bobbing his head and humming as he works up and down the length of Taneleer's erect cock.

"Fuck, yes, oh En, yes, En yes!" Taneleer tugs encouragingly at En's hair as he struggles not to fuck up into the wet warmth of his mouth. Slowly, his words of appreciation begin to blur into incoherent moans. His control begins to slip as his hips buck involuntarily, his body wanting more, always wanting more. En moves with him, readjusts, moves lips and tongue expertly and it's not long before Taneleer's eyes are rolling shut as his body and jaw go slack while En swallows down the warm cum that spills into his mouth and throat. He continues to suck Taneleer off through his orgasm, slowing down as he comes back down, and it's only once Taneleer begins to stir again that En lets his cock slide from his mouth.

As En guides Taneleer down the glass and onto his feet, he smiles at his work, at Taneleer's disheveled look and content expression. He helps him get his pants back up his legs and refastened.

"Your make-up is smeared." Taneleer says informatively, smug smile playing at his lips. En smiles in kind before closing the space between them. He tenderly places his hands on either side of Taneleer's face before taking his bottom lip into his mouth. Gently rocking their hips together, En sucks and nips on Taneleer's bottom lip. Giving it a teasing trace with the tip of his tongue, he releases it then smiles back at his younger brother.

"There." He says satisfactorily. "Now we match."

He places one last, tender kiss on Taneleer's lips.

"Thank you for the gift, darling."

"Don't mention it."

 

~*~

 

"Master, your guests have arrived."

Taneleer continues to read his book as the Guardians of the Galaxy enter his museum.

"Tivan, we've returned your canon."

"My attendants can take care of it, thank you." He drawls, still reading his book.

"Tivan." Gamora says in a warning tone. "We had a deal."

Taneleer's eyes slowly move upward to meet Gamora's gaze as a wrinkle forms in his brow.

"Don't look at me like that," she says annoyed, "where's Thor?"

"Thor?" Taneleer's gaze falls to the floor, eyes searching as though the answer is hidden among the concrete and metal grates. "Oh. Yes, the Asgardian."

Taneleer closes his book and places it gently ob the desk in front of him.

"I'm afraid he got tired of waiting for your return, so he left."

"He left?" Peter interjects. "And you just let him?"

"Of course. He was here voluntarily as a guest with his own free will. I was not about to stop him."

"Well do you know where he was headed?" Rocket asks, eager to end this conversation so they can leave.

"Not exactly, no. He had grown anxious waiting and decided he wanted to help."

"He's probably back on Earth now." Peter says as he looks at Gamora, somewhat annoyed.

"That sure is convenient, Tivan." Gamora says, giving him a scrutinizing look.

Taneleer gives her the smallest of smile.

"Not everything has to go horribly wrong all the time. Sometimes, things work out in the favor of all parties involved- that is good business after all."

"C'mon, we're wastin' our time here. There's money to be made elsewhere." Rocket says as he begins making his way out with Groot and Drax following his lead.

Peter places his hand on Gamora's arm to lead her along and the two share a look.

"What else can we do here?" He whispers.

Gamora rolls her eyes. She hates being defeated but if there's one thing she's learned in her lifetime it's how to pick her battles, and Peter has a point. There's nothing they can do here.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Taneleer says as he watches the group exit. He picks up his book and easily finds his place.

"More pleasure than you know."


End file.
